Lotus Croak
Description '''Lotus Croak '''is indeed a very peculiar pony; he seems to be a strange hybrid between a normal Earth Pony and a Red-eyed Tree Frog. Due to his monstrous appearance, he stays out of Ponyville and resides in the Froggy-Bottom Bog. However, he does go to Ponyville; but very seldom and only when he needs something extremely important, and only at the very late of night. He lacks hair and fur and is covered with smooth and wet amphibian skin, he can probably breathe through his skin like amphibians in general. His eyes are bright red with slit pupils. His mouth are wide and toothless, an extremely long tongue used to catch insects is rolled and kept inside his jaws. His skin is mostly bright lime green with pale underside, his side and flank are covered with dark blue markings. His hooves are orange and specially made to be sticky, enabling him to climb on vertical surfaces such as trees, cliffs, steep slopes, and even walls and glasses with ease. His cutie mark is a lotus. And his tail is paddle-like and flattened with fins like that of a tadpole or newt, aiding him in swimming. History In appearance, Lotus is obviously not a normal Earth Pony; he is half frog. No one knows the history of him, but there are speculations. Some says that he was a result from a mad scientist pony's failed(?) laboratory experiment. Others say that he started out as a normal Earth Pony who was cursed by an evil unicorn's black magic. Due to his mysteriousness, Lotus earned his title as an urban legend in Ponyville. So far even that the town ponies give him nick-names such as "Amphibian Perissodactyl," "The Mysterious Swamp Colt," "The Flame-eyed Bayou Monster," and such. This results in Lotus being feared by the locals. Myths about him are the stuffs of conversation in Ponyville. Some says that if one saw the glimpse of his red glaring eye, he/she will see a vision of his/her demise in his/her dream later that night. Others say if one heard his croaking calls, a huge rain will hit the town where he/she resides in. But pretty much none of these are true. Personality Not much is known other than him being extremely mysterious. He is xenophobic and doesn't like the appearance of other ponies who steps into his swamp, he will immediately chase them away as soon as he caught them in his sight. Which may be one of the reasons why he is feared so much. Abilities & Weaknesses Being part frog, he have lots of abilities and weaknessess no normal pony would have. His strong back legs allow him to leap and jump with great distance and height. In fact, leaping is his primary way of locomotion. As mentioned above, his hooves are specialized so that they allow him to climb steep vertical surfaces. He is semi-aquatic, he can move very fast with great manuverability underwater, he can also hold his breath for a long time. The underside of his neck is actually an inflatable air sac that he use to make long croaking calls, like all the other frogs. He can also communicate easily with amphibians. Despite this, however, he is very sensitive to the changes of the environment. He can't stand scorching hot dry climates, which is why he lives in the wet and humid bog. He can't take the cold either, so he'll have to hybernate during winter. He's also nocturnal; he sleeps during the day and up and about deep in the night. Category:Pony Category:Male Category:Creature Category:Brony